A Buffy Valentine's Day
by BohemiaLMM
Summary: Ok...this is my first Buffy/Spike story. Spike and Buffy finally decide to confess their love for each other, but put Dru in the mix as the villian....


Disclaimer: Ok..I do not own any of the Buffy characters. They all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
  
Author's Note: Ok...this is Buffy/Spike (Yay!!!) Now, this is one of my earlier fics so be brutel if there's any mess-ups. Enjoy it!!  
  
A Buffy Valentine's Day  
  
The sun was shining brightly in Sunnydale, California during the afternoon. Buffy was washing the dishes and singing a song to herself. She glanced toward the calendar and couldn't help but smile. It was February 13, 2002. Valentine's Day was probably her favourite day of the year. Buffy resolved to answer Spike's question, does Buffy love him, tomorrow. She was going to say yes. Buffy turned back toward the sink and continued smiling.  
  
Across town, a one hundred something year old vampire was pacing furiously in an old mausoleum. Her name was Drusilla. She sired Spike, and the two of them became lovers. Leaving Spike was one of Drusilla's biggest mistakes. She was pacing because she was coming up with a plan to win Spike over again. On Valentine's Day, the universal day of love, Drusilla would go see Spike and go with the flow. She only had to wait one more day...  
  
The Magic Box was hustling with activity Valentine's Day morning. Anya and Xander were bragging about their romantic evening, Giles was helping customers, Dawn, Willow, and Tara were getting ready for a dance, and Buffy was moping. Actually, she was smiling and moping at the same time. No one seemed to notice. " Ummm... Buffy?" Giles started, " You're not doing anything tonight, are you?" " Actually, I'm..." She was cut short. " Excellent. There's a new crowd of vampires in town and you should finish them off before they do any serious damage." A frown started to form on Buffy's face. " I can't dust a lot of vampires at a time by myself, you know that Giles." " Well then, ummm... Why don't you ask Spike to join you? I doubt he's doing anything today, or tonight for that matter." Buffy couldn't help but smile. In a blink of an eye, she was out the door and half way down the street.  
  
Knock, knock, knock. There was a soft tap on the door. " Come in," said a soft, innocent voice. But the owner of it was anything but innocent. " Hello, Dru." A vampire that looked as though he died in his late twenties entered the room. His British accent rolled off his tongue as smooth as velvet. In his arms was an unconscious girl, still in her pajamas. " I brought you some food." " Thank-you, Gregg," Drusilla replied, " but I'm not hungry." She stared off into space for a moment, then said, " Spike used to bring me food..." " You need your strength for tonight, remember?" Gregg dropped the sleeping girl on the floor, then left. Drusilla got up, vamped out, and fed.  
  
It was now sundown. Buffy was in her room, throwing clothes all over the place. " Jeez," she thought out loud, " why don't I have anything red in my closet?" She was trying to find something nice to wear. Nothing classy or elegant, that would be over doing it, but not something really dull. She wanted to look good for Spike. On her bed were black flares, that hugged her hips perfectly, her new boots with five inch heels, and the leather jacket Angel had given her. " Ah Ha!" she exclaimed. Buffy came out of her closet, holding up her prize. It was a rose red, spaghetti shirt. Across the front in sparkling, blue letters was the word P-R-I-N-C-E-S-S.  
  
By the time Buffy had gotten dressed and gathered her slaying equipment, it was nightfall. She made her way toward the graveyard, looking with envy at the couples that passed her.  
  
Buffy reached Spike's crypt in about fifteen minutes. She gave the door one, solitaire, very loud 'KNOCK!' " Come in, Slayer." Spike didn't sound surprised when she had knocked on his door. He had gathered that she would pay him a visit. " Hi, Spike." Buffy smiled sweetly when she entered the vampire's home. Spike obviously noticed that because he said, " What are you so damn cheery about?" " Well let's see," Buffy began, " It's Valentine's Day and I'm all alone, Giles is making me slay vampires, and I'm talking to a guy who's been dead for over a hundred years. Why shouldn't I be happy?" " All right luv, you've made your point." Spike shrugged. " So then, what are you doing here?" " I was kinda hoping that you could help me out. But you're obviously not interested so I'll just lea..." " I didn't say that," Spike said, cutting Buffy off. It was Valentine's Day and Spike couldn't let Buffy leave. If there was a day to win her over, today was the day. " I was only asking what you're doing here." Quickly Buffy filled him in without missing a single detail. Spike agreed without a moments hesitation. It would give him some time alone with Buffy, even if It was to slay vampires. Grabbing his cross-bow, Spike asked, " So then, where are we going?" " To the old factory." " Sounds like fun." With that, Spike and Buffy left.  
  
Drusilla was walking around with impatience. Her long, blood-red silk dress was barely touching the floor. She could hardly wait! Soon Spike would be back in her arms and together they would slay the Slayer once and for all. However, she wasn't expecting was that the Slayer knew that there new vamps in town, and she was headed directly for them. " I want to go NOW!" Drusilla demanded. She sounded like a five year old wanting to go to the zoo. " Not yet Dru." Gregg answered calmly. " you know you have to wait until ten. That's when we guarantee that there will be no sunlight." Drusilla was distracted by the sound of a door swinging open. Then she heard a familiar voice say, " Ah, my old home." Followed by a loud " SHHH!" Buffy and Spike entered the main room. The first thing they noticed was Drusilla standing before them with a smile on her face. Behind her was Gregg, ready to attack if anything should happen. Drusilla waved her hand and twenty or something vampires lunged at Spike and Buffy. " Try NOT to hurt Spike!" Drusilla yelled over the commotion. Buffy and Spike went into a battle position. But before anyone could even throw a punch, Buffy cried out, " STOP!" " Is the pretty Slayer afraid?" Gregg taunted her from the centre of the crowd. " Worried about breaking a nail?" " No I'm not!" Buffy defended herself. " I just want to introduce you all to Mr. Pointy." The vampires became confused, and Spike couldn't help but laugh. " So, who wants to be the first to meet Mr. Pointy? No one? All right then, how about you?" Buffy pointed to a vampire in the front. He came forward shyly, but full of confidence. Before he could do anything, Buffy pulled Mr. Pointy out of her sleeve and staked the vampire in the heart. Satisfied with the fact that he had turned to dust, Buffy turned to the crowd. " Who's next?" All at once, vampires started to come at Buffy and Spike from all directions. Spike pulled out his cross-bow and started shooting vampires with it. In about ten minutes, the fight was over. There wasn't a lot of damage. It was mostly dust on the floor, a few scattered arrows, and Spike was slumped against the south wall. " I haven't had so much fun in centuries," Drusilla said. " Now it's my turn to play." " She sprang on Buffy causing the two girls to hit the floor. Buffy kicked Drusilla off of her and grabbed Mr. Pointy. She had Drusilla in the perfect position for a staking. But all of a sudden, she blacked out.  
  
Spike was drifting in and out of consciousness. He would be able to see clearly one minute, but then everything became blurred again. He kept shaking his head, but didn't wake up fully until he heard a loud sound; like bone hitting cement. He looked up and wanted to curse out loud. Drusilla had slammed Buffy's head against the wall. Buffy was lying on the floor, very vulnerable, and a vamped-out Drusilla was advancing on her. Spike grabbed his cross-bow and ran up to where the two girls were. He pulled Drusilla off of Buffy, with brute force, and knelt beside the fallen Slayer. What he didn't notice was that she was waking up. " What are you doing Spike?" Drusilla asked. " Why are you worrying about the Slayer so much?" " I luv her, Dru. And I don't care if she doesn't feel the same way about me." Spike had the look of anger on his face, but sorrow was in his eyes. " So stop messing up her life!" In a quiet voice he added, " and mine." Without thinking, Spike aimed his cross-bow and pulled the trigger. He got a direct shot, right in Drusilla's heart. She turned into dust. " Thank-you," Buffy said. She started to stand up and instinctively Spike reached out to help. " So," he began as soon as Buffy was standing up, " you heard what I told Dru?" His usually pale face started to turn red. " Yes I did," Buffy answered. She looked into his eyes and seen something she had never seen in Spike before. His face had a hint of embarrassment, which is unusual because he always acts tough, and his eyes reflected true love. She stared at him for a solid minute before saying, " I love you, Spike." Bewilderment took over the goth-decked vampire. " You're joking, right?" Buffy just shook her head. " Are you absolutely sure about that?" " Uh-huh. I love you with all my heart and I've been wanting to say that to you for so long." Spike didn't say another word. Instead he took Buffy in his arms and started kissing her with more passion than Riley and Angel had in them put together. Buffy practically melted in Spike's arms.  
  
" She should've been home by now," Xander said dryly. He was staring out the window of the Summer house. " I'm sure she's fine," Giles responded, " maybe we should go look for her." As if on cue, Buffy came waltzing through the door. At her side was Spike, and in her left hand was a long stem, red rose. She and Spike were acting as though they were old friends who haven't seen each other in years. This caught the Slayerettes' attention. " Where have you been?" Xander demanded. " And what's with the rose?" He was gazing cautiously at Spike. " I was out slaying, and....." There was thirty seconds of silence. " I have an announcement to make. Spike and I are now in an official relationship." As if to prove a point, Buffy leaned up and planted a firm kiss on Spike's lips. She turned back to her friends and said, " Since you guys are using my house, Spike and I are going to go elsewhere." She took spike by the arm and they left. No one spoke for fifteen minutes straight until Xander said, " This should be interesting." 


End file.
